Software failure that does not repeatedly occur has been solved by acquiring and analyzing the processing log of the software to identify the failures.
Processing log acquisition according to such prior-art methods has the following problems:
(1) Software modules must be modified to add a routine for acquiring a process log. Accordingly, the workload for acquiring the process log is heavy.
(2) Processing log acquisition is performed for each module and therefore logs are generated on a module-by-module basis. It is difficult to obtain a chronological log of entire software processing. Consequently, a large number of man-hours are required for analyzing a log to identify the cause of a failure because it does not provide a broad view of the entire processing.